


Haunted

by satanicbooknerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: Being a ghost is tiring, especially when you're being haunted by another ghost.





	

The man once known as Jack Morrison, now Soldier 76 , was trapped. To be more specific he was trapped at the end of an alley by his enemy Reaper, a ghostly figure that wasn't quite dead, but describing him as living seemed insulting even in the privacy of his own head.

His pulse rifle was lost when they were on a roof and Reaper had knocked it out of his hands, sending it spiraling somewhere in the streets. He had jumped down to retrieve it but Reaper had stayed close behind him making sure he couldn't grab it. The only upside to the situation was that he ended up throwing his shotguns off somewhere, and the wraith seemed to have no energy left to grab new ones from whatever hell he stored them in. 

The downside though is they've been hunting each other for weeks, nearly a month, and Jack was bone tired. 

Now here he was, backed into some stinking alleyway with no weapons on hand, tired and hurt, and though his enemy was in a similar state he clearly had the upper hand.

Jack put up his fists, ready for hand -to -hand combatant.

What he wasn't ready for was Reaper to charge at him like a bull. 

He tried to brace himself but he was too weak to do himself any real favors. When the wright of the other man crashed into him it sent him flying right into a brick wall behind him. His back hit first with his head following shortly afterward. He slumped to the ground and tried to gather his surroundings, but a shadow soon fell over him, and he knew there was no chance for escape.

A slight breeze brushed passed them and pushed the black cape forward ever so-slightly. The smell of dirt, gun oil, and Reaper surrounded him filling his senses to the brim. The heady scent made his eyes flutter shut as he indulged in the strange yet familiar scent of his enemy. He was finally snapped out of his hypnotic trance by the sound of thunder and the feeling of rain soaking his clothes along with the feeling of a foot crushing his windpipe.Jacks eyes tightened as he focused on the feeling, at any moment Reaper would stomp on his neck ending it once and for all. The thought sent chills up his spine. Partly out of fear. Partly out of relief.

"You lost in that head of yours Jackie?" 

The foot on his neck became heavier, "Give" a dry voice hissed, "Come on Soldier, just give up, it will be easier that way, don't cha think?"

Jack looked up at the black clad figure and his breath caught in his throat. Reaper always wore the mask, but in the midst of their battle it was knocked off. He hadn't noticed at first, too busy trying to stay alive and whatnot. But with nowhere to go he had no choice but to look. His skin seemed to be drawn tight against his bones like he was wearing someone's face instead of his own, the scars from before the explosion were still there partnered with some from after, a mouth packed with little knives and a black tongue sat on his left cheek, the most noticeable feature though were the eyes: about five or six crimson orbs on his face along with his original two, all filled with hatred, all glaring down at him. His hair was still a nest of artfully ruffled curls. The only thing that was different about them was there were known little spots of gray and white in his head.

"Of course." Jack whispered.

"What?" Reaper growled.

Jack chuckled softly, "Of course I went completely gray first. You always said you would be the good looking one when we got old. I guess you were right, Gabi."

Gabriel snarled and pressed down harder causing Jack to wheeze softly. "Are you making fun of me?"

Jack shook his head as much as he could, "Why would I? You were right. You were always right."

For a moment Gabriel was frozen, but he soon recovered, "You think lying will save you hero?"

"I'm not lying. You were right. You were always right about everything. Even when you were wrong in the moment you eventually ended up being right."

Gabriel began to shake his head and stopped, the combination of the motion and Jacks word were making his nauseous.

"You're a bad liar Jack. You always were."

"You're right. That's how you know I'm telling the truth now Gabe."

"Stop talking." He barked out , but Jack ignored him.

"I remember you told me that something was wrong, that things were getting real shady, or at least you tried to tell me. My head was too far up my own ass to hear you. I kept brushing it off as stress, I thought you would brush it off like you always did, and when you didn't I chalked it up to you not wanting me anymore. I mean, what other reason would you be so distant, so moody? It couldn't be the fact that I was being a fucking prick. When I finally got it through my thick skull that something was up I decided that we needed to leave for a little vacation. Somewhere faraway, where we could figure shit out. But the explosion happened and you were gone. And what's me without you? A naive farm boy that's what. So I became a ghost, it was easier."

"Jack..."

"Or at least I thought it was, but no matter where I go you're always there Gabe. I can't outrun you."

Gabriel took his foot of Jack's neck and stared down at him in awe.

"I hate this, I hate being this ghost that wanders around because he can't move on from the past. I thought it would be easy, but it's the fucking hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, " I don't know, what about you?" He looked up at him, searching his face for any type of answer. "Is it easy being a ghost?"

For a couple minutes all they did was stare at each other, the only thing filling the space in between them was the sound of rain overhead. Finally Gabriel broke the silence, "What do you want Jack?" His voice had lost his usual bite and , was replaced by utter exhaustion.

What did he want? To go back to how things were? To go back in time and convince Gabe to leave Overwatch with I'm so they could start a normal life? To renew their vows? To take down the corruption that lead them here? To lead Overwatch again? 

After a few moments of speculation, he had an answer. "You."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Me." he repeated.

Jack nodded, "You and some sleep."

Gabriel laughed and Jack could've died as long as that sound accompanied his final moments.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not. Shouldn't sleep be the last thing you want with me around?"

Jack let out a small chuckle, half at his joke, and half at the absurdity of it all, "Give me a break Gabe, we've been chasing each other for weeks."

Gabriel offered him a hand and Jack took it to heave himself up, "Is the Golden Boy turning silver?"

"Guess I am, guess you can't call me mi sol anymore."

"Guess you're right," Gabriel paused and kissed his cheek softly, "Guess you're mi luna now."

Jack sighed heavily. The past just keeps haunting him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the title is appropriate or even if this is a decent story. I'm just glad I'm writing again. For the few who actually care I'm going continue Seeing Green and Painting Red soon. Hopefully I'll get myself on some sort of routine so there won't be these huge gaps in time. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
